Saiyuki: Requiem
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: With their Journey West not growing any easier, Sanzo and his gang find themselves dragged into another unneeded mess; and this time the nemesis seems to have the upper hand but it seems that he hadn't been counting on the party to have a few friend; girlfriends, that is. I can't promise things are going to go easy, but I sure can promise that it's gonna be entertaining.
1. Characters

Saiyuki: Requiem

_**Character Profiles**_

**GENJYO SANZO**

**Male**

**Human**

**24**

**5'10'**

**Banishing Gun/Paper Fan/Maten Scripture**

Regardless of the fact that he is a high-ranking monk of the way of the Buddha, he drinks, smokes, gambles and is generally an extremely depraved brute of a priest. He is proud, self-centered, and arrogant, but he is a handsome and charismatic man with a cool discerning head on his shoulders.

Under orders from the Merciful Goddess to put a stop to the Gyu-Maoh revival experiments, he is heading towards India in the far west, accompanied by the Youkai Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai, and the companions brought by Amejisuto Sakura.

**AURORA RUSH**

**Female**

**Human**

**27**

**5'9'**

**Sacred Creatures Nova and Nera**

True name being Sakura, she is the daughter of Sanzo's teacher Koumyou. They grew up together in the Temple before she was sent away to take up her mother's role as an Amejisuto Priestess, and that annoys her almost more than anything in the world. Much of her life is hidden in shadows that she wants to learn and so that is the main reason why she travels to India with Sanzo and the others.

A mean, harsh woman, she seems to be the only one that can knock Sanzo back in line when he begins to lose control of his temper, though she had a hell of a temper of her own. She doesn't like the problems of others getting in her way of things and has no problem in leaving anyone behind if she needs too; or so she threatens.

**SON GOKU**

**Male**

**Youkai**

**Over 500**

**5'4'**

**Nyoi-Bio**

An energetic little monkey born from a rock that the aura of the lad had gathered around. He had been sealed away for 500 years without aging, but Sanzo undid the seal and freed him.

Eating monopolizes the majority of his thoughts and 'I'm hungry!' is his stock phase. He also becomes excited when a strong opponent appears. He is truly the type to act purely on instinct. He is also easygoing, never thinking too deeply about anything, and his straight-forward nature leads him to hate secrets.

**NAORA**

**Female**

**Scared Creature of Purity**

**Over 500**

**5'2'**

**Sacred Battle Axe**

An old friend of Goku's, Naora thought that she was just a regular Youkai but recently found out that she is the fifth Scared Creature of Purity that had disappeared nearly thirty years ago with Aurora's mother. Her memories are locked away and so she half travels to India to find the answer and the other half is to be with those she loves.

A happy woman, she can be very sincere and though she acts childish with Goku she is very mature and likes to have fun. She loves to cook and bake for Goku and has even adopted a pet monkey and named it after her monkey man.

**SHA GOJYO**

**Male**

**Half-Breed**

**23**

**6'0'**

**Jakujou**

A half-breed, born to a human mother and Youkai father. Human and Youkai half-breeds are considered taboo and such children are born with red hair and eyes. His personality is haphazard and he is a philanderer. On top of which, he it a heavy smoker and all this make him appear irresponsible, but he actually cares about his friends and is like a dependable older brother.

In the past, when he was younger, his stepmother tried to kill him, but he was saved when his half-brother killed her.

**AMIRA KON**

**Female**

**Half-Breed**

**22**

**5'9'**

**Sais connected by a chain**

A Gryphon Half-Breed herself, Amira knows how Gojyo feels the most. This lovable, playful woman has seemed to catch Gojyo's eye and changed his attitude towards women…but he's still a flirt to them all. Once afraid of her heritage, she had dyed her hair black but Gojyo has taught her that hiding it is just foolish. Proud of the love that her Youkai father had felt for her human mother, she now holds her head high.

Being friends with Aurora and the others for a few years, she happily agreed to join them on the Quest to India. Turns out that it was the best decision of her life.

**CHO HAKKAI**

**Male**

**Youkai**

**23**

**5'11'**

**Chi**

He was once a human named Cho Gonou. The woman he most loved, Kana, was abducted by a Youkai Clan and died as a result. As revenge, he killed a thousand Youkai in the clan and transmigrated into a Youkai himself after being splattered by their blood.

He is normally a pleasant, affable young man with a smile on his face, but at times contrary to his image, he has a wicked tongue and interjects sharp comments. He also has an unexpectedly large capacity for liquor.

**ARRYN GROUSE**

**Female**

**Human**

**25**

**5'7'**

**Chi and Knives**

A more experienced Chi user of the group, Arryn is a bright young woman that holds each and every one of the group close to her heart and does all that she can to keep them safe. After a past pain of losing someone she held so dear, she refuses to let that happen again. She and Hakkai are very close and have come to an understanding to keep eachother safe and from running in their relationship.

Though she and her twin brother Orin fight and argue, their love for eachother is strong and the siblings refuse to let the other get hurt for any purpose. Having met Aurora once when they were children, Arryn has labeled the older woman as her big sister and goes to her for any problems that she may have. She has a past relation with Gojyo's older half-brother, Jien, and though she is trying to leave it behind, she knows that it'll always be there in her mind.

**ORIN GROUSE**

**Male**

**Human**

**25**

**6'3'**

**Double Swords**

Older Twin to Arryn, the duo are also siblings to a man named Hazel, a Priest from the East. Though their past is not often talked about, Orin refused to go through what happened in his younger years and keeps those important to him safe. He has strange feelings when it comes to Aurora but he has yet to understand if they're feelings of love or compassion for all that the Priestess is going through.

A strong man, he cares for the four women he's traveled with for years and go through hell and back to keep them safe, even if that means beating the hell out of Gojyo and the others if they even think about making them cry. Taking up another big brother role of the group, his favorite pass-times are fighting with Gojyo and Goku, sometimes his sister, and pissing the unruly priest off.

**KOUGAIJI**

**Male**

**Youkai Prince**

**Over 500**

**5'11'**

**Magic and Fists**

The son of Gyu-Maoh and Rasetsunyo. Rasetsunyo has been sealed away by Gyokumen Koushu. Because of this, he grudgingly lends his help to her plot to revive Gyu-Maoh. He is in pursuit of the Sanzo Party with his subordinates in order to steal Sanzo's Maten Scripture.

He has a strong sense of justice and is very passionate. He is something of a charismatic leader among Youkai, but he also has doubts about fighting the Sanzo Party; especially now that Aurora has joined them, seeming as how he helped teach her how to fight when she was younger.

He has powers to manipulate summoned fiends at will and makes full use of this ability.

**CORELL**

**Female**

**Youkai**

**Over 500**

**5'8'**

**Whip and Magic**

A Youkai that grew up with Kougaiji, she was involved with everything that happened years ago with Prince Nataku but when she was re-awoken again, her memory was missing, turning her into the silent woman she is today instead of the bold, loud woman she was once long ago.

Being one of the ones that helped Aurora in the past, she holds a deep place in her heart for the younger woman though after revealing that she was a part of what happened with her mother and father, Corell knows that things can never return to the way they were before between the two of them. But still, if Aurora calls for her help she will come, no matter what.

**LIRIN**

**Female**

**Youaki**

**Looks 16**

**4'6'**

**Fists**

The daughter of Gyu-Maoh and Gyokumen Koushu. She and Kougaiji are half-siblings, and she is also his subordinate. She is a willful tomboy. The only way she can be tamed is with food or by the words of Corell, which makes her truly seem like a female version of Goku.

She loves her older brother, Kougaiji, as well as her caretaker, Corell.

**DOKUGAKUJI**

**Male**

**Youkai**

**30s**

**6'3'**

**Sword**

One of Kougaiji's subordinates. His name was originally Sha Jien, and he is Gojyo's half-brother, as well as the man that Arryn had once been involved with. Like Yaone, he considers Kougaiji to be his one and only lord and master and it prepared to give his life for him.

To Kougaiji, he is a dependable confidant and also has something of an elder brotherly presence.

**YAONE**

**Female**

**Youkai**

**20s**

**5'5'**

**Poisons and Spear**

One of Kougaiji's subordinates. She was originally an apothecary, but she was almost presented to Hyakugan Maoh due to her beauty. However, Kougaiji saved her. For this reason, she has since then sworn such loyalty to Kougaiji that she intends to serve him to her dying day.

Though Kougaiji and the Sanzo/Amejisuto Ikkou are enemies, she seems to have created a small bond with Orin.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Guess whose back?**_

**The sun was beginning to set, giving off a golden and red hue on the sky, setting a peaceful feel around the area. **The streams were calm as the forests were quiet as the sand beneath them was soft.

"God, they're taking too long!"

"Just be patient, Orin. No need to get in a hurry."

"Shut up, you damn cat!"

"Now now, let's not start fighting, hmm? You can take your frustrations out on them, right brother?"

"Ahh, leave him be, Arryn. He's just pissed."

"Really? At who?"

"The bitch still sitting in the jeep."

Aurora Rush raised her eyes from the book that sat in her hands and took view of what was happening before her. Everyone else had stood from the vehicles they used as transportation and stood in front of her as a large horde of Youkai, sent by Kougaiji she was sure, moved to set up their attack before them; they even had a large catapult with them this time.

"Ah, let her sit there. She's had enough trouble as it is, or do you forget that she was the one that took care of all of them yesterday?"

"Shut up. Nova did it, not her."

"I don't know. It takes a lot of strength to be able to wield one of the Sacred Creatures, let alone two of them."

"Stop taking her side, dammit!"

Aurora shook her head and turned back to her book. In her late twenties, Aurora was 5'10' with long, light brown hair that she kept back in a ponytail as her long bangs framed her face. Her silver eyes showed clear annoyance but at the same time held a mix of amusement as her companions continued to argue amongst themselves before her. Dressed in a pair of black jeans she wore a red tank top as her black jacket was tied around her waist in this hot weather.

"Stop whining, Orin!" Naora growled, stomping a foot.

At about the height of 5'2', she had her long dark brown hair pulled back into two, separate braids and yellow ribbons with a pair of gold eyes. Yellow jewels hung from her ears as limiters as she wore a pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless, green and yellow tie-closed shirt.

"Make me, you damn cat!"

Orin Grouse was at 6'3' with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a red shirt and a pair of black pants. His red shirt held the same cross symbol on the back of his shirt as three chains were hanging from his back pockets to the front ones on both side. There was a single, Knight chess Piece earring on his left ear and two, leather bracelets on his wrists.

"I don't know who's more annoying, them or Goku and Gojyo." Amira Kon sighed.

With red eyes, her hair was also crimson red in its short length, spiking the back of it up. Dressed in a black tank top and a pair of white shorts, there was a thin, jagged scar that you could see disappear down her shirt as there were multiple others all over her body, some faded, others not. normally see on her neck didn't disappear behind the shirt this time due to the low cut and it showed them that it trailed even farther down between her breasts and disappeared again. That wasn't the only scar, though. There were multiple of them. Some faded and a few still noticeable all over her skin.

Arryn Grouse gave a giggle. "The world may never know."

Arryn was at the height of 5'7' with long blonde hair to her waist and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black top that tied around her neck with the silver symbol of a cross on her chest in a pair of white pants under a black skirt and heels.

"At last we meet, Sanzo/Amejisuto Ikkou! We can't let you bastards go any further West!" The lead Youkai called out to them.

"It's so rare to have a Youkai address us by our proper name." Cho Hakkai commented.

The man was about 5'11 with short brown hair, green eyes, and one lens on his right eye. He was dressed in brown shoes, khaki jeans and a green shirt tucked into his pants. He was wearing a yellow scarf around his left shoulder and tied to his right hip, the rest of it hanging down to his knees.

"Then I guess we shouldn't be too hard on them." Son Goku grinned.

The one beside him was short at 5'4' with short brown hair, golden eyes, and a golden coronet on his head. In a pair of boots and blue jeans, he wore a red and white shirt with an orange cape connected to his shirt.

"Screw that," Genjyo Sanzo hissed. "Annihilate 'em."

The Priest was at 5'10 with blond hair and amethyst eyes. He was dressed in white robes and black, fingerless gloves that were on his middle finger. He wore socks and sandals and a scripture was on his shoulders and a black shirt was shone under the white robes.

"As long as we're being so formal about it, do you mind if I call you big dumb-ass?" Sha Gojyo called out.

He was 6'0' ft. tall with long crimson hair and eyes. There were two scars on his left cheek and a blue headband on his forehead. Dressed in khaki pants and matching boots, his shirt was sleeveless and white with a sleeveless blue shirt that was kept open and tucked into his pants. Bandages were wrapped around his wrists and there was a black belt around his waist.

"Call us whatever you want too," The leader growled. "Against these odds, it'll be the last you ever say."

"How many times have we heard that one before?" Amira pondered.

"Hmph, morons." Sanzo grunted, twisting his pinky in his ear. "If we're all so damn intent on introductions," He pulled out his weapon. "Meet Mr. Banishing Gun."

"Dude," Orin glanced at the Priest with an annoyed look. "You missed."

"I did so on purpose," The blond man told him, his anger mark growing.

"Whatever. You can't aim to save your ass, church-boy."

"Do you want me to kill you?" Sanzo roared.

"In the middle of a fight, boys," Amira decided to knock Orin away from the priest, shoving him closer to Hakkai and Naora. "Get your head in the game."

"Yeah, yeah," the man waved the woman off and pulled out his swords. "Let's just get this done with."

"And then get us some food!" Goku grinned, twirling his staff around.

Gojyo gave a sigh before whipping out his own weapon and sending his blade and chain around him like a whirlwind as a cigarette hung from his lips. "We got ten thousand Youkai and not a single looker in the bunch." He dodged and killed a few more. "Sorry pal. I'll only allow hot women to make a move on me."

"You're not even hot enough to make a move on me," Amira grinned. "So getting' him'll be harder than that."

"They even think about laying a hand on you and I'll rip their gonads off.

Hakkai gave a sigh with that fake smile on his face as he summoned a chi ball in his hand. "I was going to try to suggest that we all attempt to resolve our differences peacefully but somehow I got the feeling that would be a waste of effort."

"It always is," Arryn sighed, knocking a few Youkai away with chi of her own. "When are we going to run into some smart ones? Like Kougaiji and his pals again."

"Dude, that guy's a moron." Orin told his sister.

"Oh? How so?"

"The idiot gets his ass kicked every time he shows up and still comes back for more. He's a lunatic. He's-"

"Like you?" Naora decided to join in with a giggle.

"Shut up, you damn cat!"

"Hey, Hakkai," Aurora turned her attention to Sanzo as he stood back to back with the other man.

"Did you need something?"

"Is it just me, or have you gotten more insufferable than usual?" He let off a few more rounds.

"Do you really think so?" Hakkai asked with that smile of his.

"No big deal," The Priest replied as he reloaded his gun. "But your personality can be a bit hard to take at times. I just thought you should be aware of it, is all."

Hakkai gave a chuckle. "Thanks for that. Because we sure don't want anyone else with an extreme personality."

"Let alone three," Arryn joined in with a smile.

Sanzo glared at both of them before giving off a few more shots. "I haven't the slightest who you're referring to."

"I can point them out if you want me to," Orin replied. "One reads all day and the others a bitch; care to guess?"

"Oh, nice," Amira laughed with the red-haired man beside her.

"I'll remember that, you bastard." Sanzo growled, killing another Youkai.

Aurora sighed and watched as the arrows and catapult was fired. "I guess I'm going to have to step in, aren't I?"

"_You needn't have to," _A woman's voice spread through her mind.

"I'm not patient today, I'm afraid," Aurora replied, holding her hand out. In a flash of flames a It was curved, sheath and all with the carving of a phoenix on its red sheath. As she pulled the long blade out, it shone bright silver. "Ready, Nova?"

"_Of course, My Lady." _A deep voice replied

"Out of the way!" Naora cried, dragging Goku behind her as she ran for cover.

"Dammit, I hate it when she uses that thing," Gojyo hissed, Pulling Amira with him as he ducked behind some rocks.

"What a pain," Sanzo sighed as he, Hakkai, and the Grouse twins hid behind a barrier.

"Shut it, blondie," Orin crossed his arms. "I was getting tired of fighting."

"Then why don't you just leave?" Sanzo asked him.

"And leave these ladies here with you four nimrods? I'd rather not hear about your deaths through a letter, ok? I'd rather see it up close and personal."

Before the Priest could reply, six strips of fire flew past them, circling up all the remaining Youkai and the catapult before setting them all on fire and sending them to their deaths.

"Awesome, as always, Sakura." Naora grinned as she popped her head back into view.

"Hey, Hakkai," Gojyo called out as he lit another smoke. "How far did you say it was to the next town again?"

"Let's get going already!" Goku jumped up. "I'm so hungry I could really go for some meat buns!"

"Then shall we have a little party when we get into town, Sanzo?" Hakkai smiled.

"Let's just get out of here," Aurora's voice called out from the jeeps. "All the smell of burnt skin is starting to make me sick."

"You know, for such a blood-thirsty bitch, you're quite queasy." Amira grinned, moving towards the red jeep.

"I've told you not to tease Sakura like that!" Naora growled.

"Aww, does the little tiger not like it when someone picks on her owner?" Gojyo decided to tease.

"Hey, she's not a pet, Gojyo!" Goku jumped in on the other redhead, starting out a huge argument between the four of them.

"Why do we travel with them again?" Orin asked, hanging his head.

"What are you talking about?" Arryn looked at her brother. "You're normally the one who starts it."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"I am not."

"You are too! Always!"

"Shut it, Arryn!"

"Make me, jerk wad!"

"They're all idiots."

Aurora glanced at Sanzo as he hung his head and Hakkai wore that worried grin of his, trying to calm everyone down. She shook her head. "Yeah, but they're our idiots."

Sanzo glanced at her. "Well, they're about to get shot."

She gave him a grin. "Be my guest."


	3. Chapter 2

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only Aurora, Naora, Corell, Arryn, Orin, and Amira are mine.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Chicken?**_

"**Have you gotten us lost again, Hakkai?"**

The man in green gave a glance at Orin. "Now why would you say that?

"Dude, I have been traveling with you long enough to know that whenever you have that weird grin on your face while driving is you're either lost or thinking up ways to kill the others. The others aren't making a fuss so it has to be the other."

"Oh, what a pleasant evening." Hakkai smiled. "And we even have a full moon to boot."

"Changing the conversation just makes it worse, you know." Orin called over to him.

"I can care less about the stupid moon," Goku began. "We're not really lost, are we Hakkai?"

"Well…It seems we've gotten ourselves lost." Hakkai gave one of his grins.

"Not surprising," Amira grunted, flipping the page of her book.

"Why do you say that?" Arryn glanced at the woman beside her.

"Hakkai gets lost often," Naora was the one to answer, staring off into the darkness. "No worries though. We always get back on track."

"Tell them that," Orin grunted as Goku and Gojyo began their comments. Giving a sigh, the man pulled the red jeep into a stop; Hakkai followed right behind him and pulled out his map.

"That's odd. According to this city map we should be right outside the city limits."

"Could it be like that Tofugai city?" Arryn offered up.

"Perhaps," Orin commented, still wearing a frown.

"Aww! Where did it up and go?" Goku asked.

Gojyo glared at the other man. "I swear is there a single wrinkle in that brain of yours?"

"What are you yelling at me for? It's the town's fault it's lost!"

"You're proof positive that people can't think on an empty stomach and your stomach's always empty!"

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you wouldn't have gotten lost if you could use those worthless antennas of yours!"

Gojyo jumped on the smaller man. "I thought I told you never to utter those words to me again!"

"Your boyfriends suck," Orin sighed, dropping his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Shut it, Orrie," Arryn told her brother, covering a yawn. "Just let them do their shit so they tire themselves out."

"Good idea," Amira nodded, dropping her head on Naora's shoulder. Sanzo's gunshot made her jerk back up though. "Asshole." She grumbled.

"You want a goodnight's rest? I'll put your lights out forever, you bastards!"

"Let's just-" Aurora's voice stopped and her head turned towards the trees in front of them.

"What is it Sakura?" Naora asked, leaning forward.

"A pain," Was her answer. Orin opened his mouth to ask what the hell she was talking about but before he could a young woman with long green hair popped up in front of the jeep, hunched over and breathing hard.

They all stared at her before she ran past them. "Get out of here!" She cried.

"What the-" A huge bird burst out of the set of trees before them. "Well, that explains," Orin commented, shoving the jeep in reverse.

"What the hell is that thing?" Goku cried.

"Goku, do you like fried chicken?" Hakkai asked with a smile.

"It's all right."

"What about sautéed chicken?"

"Even better!"

"How about Sukiyaki?"

"Now you're talkin'!"

"Chicken?" Aurora smacked a hand to her forehead as the jeep ran from the huge bird.

"Lighten up a bit, Aurora," Orin grinned at her. "Let them have their fun."

"Allow me to take care of the breast and thighs." Gojyo grinned as he picked up the girl that had been running.

"Yeah, why not?" Amira gave a shrug with a light air to her voice.

Gojyo glanced at her. "Now, come on! You know I didn't mean it like that!"

She crossed her arms. "Like what?"

Aurora gave a sigh and tried to turn away from their arguing as Goku decided to join in. That poor girl had no idea what to think.

"Hakkai," Sanzo began. "I was thinking,"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Hakkai replied. "We've already become too involved in this."

"Yeah, the girl stays." Gojyo told him.

"Damn."

Aurora closed her eyes. She was beginning to question all of this fighting on the path to India. She had half a mind to turn back now and head back home; and she would have if the death of Koumyou Sanzo was not involved.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai began.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, it's not my problem."

"But all you have to do is-"

"Look, you're the ones who got yourselves into this mess. I had nothing to do with it. So you're just going to have to swat this fly on your own."

"Don't you think that thing's too big to call a fly?"

"Oh Jesus, I'll do it!" Naora growled, standing up in her seat.

"You know," Orin called over to the other jeep. "It's pretty pathetic when you have three men over there capable of killing this damn thing and yet you're gonna make a woman do it."

"What did you say?" Gojyo growled.

"You heard me, water sprite!"

"Oh, don't you DARE start calling me that too!"

Naora had enough of this and jumped up into the air. Her axe caught the monster in the chest but before a serious blow could be dealt, the bird pulled back and fled.

"Good job, Tiger," Amira grinned, rubbing her hair when the woman sat back down beside her.

"It got away though." Naora pouted.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Arryn told her friend.

"Yeah…" She then gave a smile as a little head poked out of her bag. "Goku! Did you have a nice nap?" The baby monkey gave a grin and jumped out onto the girl, making sounds and grins.

"Monkeys? Really?" Orin commented. "You'd think a Tiger would rather eat them than love them."

Aurora gave a small grin. "Indeed."

"Thank you so very much for saving me when I was in danger. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't of run into you guys." That girl they saved, Houran, began.

"Think nothing of it," Gojyo told her. "Least we could do."

"Is your home nearby?" Hakkai asked her.

"Yes, it is. I say that, but it's actually my master's residence."

"Your master? Gojyo repeated. "Lucky bastard."  
"Yes. His mansion lays on the other side of the suspension bridge up ahead. You can't miss it. I'm afraid there's a little to offer, but at least let me thank you."

"Do you have food?" Goku asked.

'"Of course."

"How about a bed and a warm shower?" Gojyo grinned.

"Yes,-"

"It's not necessary," Aurora cut her off. "We'll drop you off and then be on our way." That sent Goku and Gojyo into a roar

"Hey, boss-lady said no," Orin commented. "You would think that you idiots would learn to follow her by now."

"True, but I am a bit hungry myself," Arryn commented.

"And a warm bed does sound really nice."

"Oh yeah?" Gojyo asked, leaning on the edge of the green jeep.\

"Yep. A nice, single bed in a room all by myself. A good night's rest sounds amazing right now."

"Ha! No fun for you tonight, Gojyo." Naora chuckled.

"Do what you want," Aurora turned her head. ~Just don't come crying to me for help~

"Sakura," Naora had leaned forward to the woman in the front seat. "If you want us to leave, I can knock the men out and we can drag them behind us." She glanced at Amira and Arryn. "Them, too."

Aurora gave a small smile. "Let them do what they want, Naora. They will reap what the sow and eventually learn when to listen to me. Just be patience and relax with what you can. Tonight is going to be a long night."

"**Looks like we just missed them."**

"Well, that's what they get for moving in without waiting for our orders."

"They were completely wiped out."

Kougaiji gave a sigh and took a few steps forward into the battleground. "He wasn't the type to attack on his own like this."

Prince Kougaiji reached the height of 5'11' and looked around the age of 19 but was well over 500. His held long, garnet hair and venomous violet eyes. With tan skin and three, claw mark-like tattoos on his left cheek, he was dressed in tan pants and an unbuttoned, short, long-sleeves shirt with a white sash and his collar. Silver bracelets lined hung on his wrists, around his neck, and matching earrings joined the pack.

"Yes, but it is easy to anger the group so perhaps they started it this time."

He looked at the woman that had spoken, his anger slipping away.

She was a Youkai as well and the same age as he at the height of 5'8'. Dressed in a pair of black shorts, she wore a short, one long-sleeved black crop-top with matching bracelets to Kougaiji's.

The other three of their little Squad was there as well. Yaone, in her white and purple outfit, Dokugakuji in his pants and shirtless attire, and then Lirin in her yellow top and her pants on one leg long and the others short.

"There's nothing else we can do here," Kougaiji sighed. "Let's go back."

"Brother! What's that?!" Lirin cried out, lifting a finger. There was an outline of some type of bird against the red moon.

"What do you make of that?"

"Hey, man, it's awfully big." Dokugakuji commented.

"You don't think it's after us, do you?" Kougaiji asked.

"Who cares?" Lirin replied. "I don't like the look of it so let's just wipe it out and be done with it!"

"What should we do?" Yaone questioned, worry in her voice.

"Just stay back," Corell took a step forward, her hand going for her whip as the creature decided to dive down at them. "I'll handle this."

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


End file.
